Tren al Sur
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: En busca de la tan anhelada libertad, Ulquiorra Cifer descubrirá al lado de su compañero de asiento, Kuchiki Byakuya, lo que es sentir afecto y, posiblemente, agrado por los demás. En especial por él.


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Tren al Sur es una cancion enteramente de Los Prisioneros.

**Notas: **Este fue mi primer fic de Bleach,espero que la pareja les agrade n.n

**Tren Al sur**

**Resumen**

Basado en la canción "Tren al Sur" de Los Prisioneros

En busca de la tan anhelada libertad, Ulquiorra Cifer descubrirá al lado de su compañero de asiento, Kuchiki Byakuya, lo que es sentir afecto y, posiblemente, agrado por los demás. En especial por él.

Todo esto mientras van en el tren rumbo al sur.

Byakuya x Ulquiorra

**Tren al sur.**

Había llegado a la terminal con el tiempo suficiente para comprar el almuerzo para ese día. Luego de hacerlo, se sentó a esperar meditando en los motivos que lo llevaron a irse de su hogar. No estaba triste, al contrario, estaba levemente feliz de liberarse del compromiso social que tenia con los padres, ellos de seguro pensarían que se había fugado de casa. Bueno, en realidad no se "fugó" de casa pues en dos días cumpliría los anhelados 18 años, así que su "huida" seria completamente legal. Checó de nuevo su boleto solo para distraerse y estar seguro de que abordaría a tiempo. Paso unos minutos más y por fin llego su tren, justo a las 7:30 am como decía su ticket.

Tomó sus cosas con calma para entrar, su asiento era en el segundo vagón justo del lado de la ventana. Ese día llovía levemente y el aroma a humedad se percibía fácilmente por lo que celebró, internamente claro, que ese fuera su lugar. El tren iba con dirección al sur, hacia la ciudad de Karakura en donde había estado muchas veces con su padre. Le pareció el lugar perfecto para iniciar su vida solo. No se sentía nervioso de que sus progenitores lo buscaran ahí pues siempre dijo que le parecía aburrido y que jamás viviría en un lugar así. Mentir sobre eso había resultado ser una buena idea. Pronto los demás pasajeros se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares. Suspiró tranquilamente al ver que no tendría que compartir asiento con nadie pero a los dos segundos de pensarlo, un hombre de cabello negro largo y piel blanca se ubicó frente a él. Después de todo iba a tener que soportar la molesta presencia de un ser humano tan cerca. No era alguien a quien le gustara la compañía, he ahí el primer motivo para irse de su hogar, no soportaba ni la presencia de sus propios padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por culpa de sus inútiles empleados se levantó tarde. Nadie más que él podía manejar su empresa con tanto éxito y los papeles que había revisado hace apenas unas horas solo eran una prueba más de ello. Los demás no sabían cómo discutir asuntos tan complejos. Ante su perspectiva, los demás seres humanos eran unos ineptos.

En fin, al llegar al terminal pasó a comprar su boleto y sin darse cuenta agarró el primero que le ofrecieron. La hora de salida era a las 7:30 am en un transporte público, para su mala suerte. No le quedó más opción que seguir adelante, ya iba tarde y no se podía dar el lujo de atrasarse más. Por suerte solo tuvo que esperar unos 10 minutos y el tren ya estaba frente a él. Tomó su única maleta para abordarlo; una vez que ubicó su asiento se tiró, literalmente, en él. Estaba muy cansado por dos noches seguidas de desvelo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos con pesadez. Cuando el tren empezó a moverse volvió a abrirlos. Vio frente suyo a un chico de cabellos negros, piel raramente pálida y unos enormes ojos verdes que miraban algo molestos el paisaje de afuera. Le pareció indiferente pues el sueño le estaba ganando, por lo que se acomodó mejor en su asiento para dormir un buen rato. Pasaron un par de horas cuando se despertó de esa pequeña siesta, se arregló un poco las ropas y en uno de esos movimientos, volvió a observar a su "compañero" de asiento. En realidad era una belleza atrayente que lo dejó impactado en el instante. Pensó en silencio unos instantes y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Era vergonzoso que estuviera en semejantes "fachas" con aquella lindura frente suyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pudo verlo correr, prácticamente, al baño pero no le tomó importancia y siguió mirando por la ventana. Disfrutaba el observar el paisaje sin oír comentarios absurdos de nadie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención, ese hombre había regresado. Se había acomodado el traje, limpió su cara y peinó su cabello oscuro. Ahora se veía muy atractivo. He aquí otra razón para haberse ido de casa. Era homosexual y sus padres muy especiales, jamás lo aceptarían si se los decía. No quería lidiar con culpas innecesarias por "decepcionarlos".

Fijó su mirada de nuevo en la ventana, pero aquel hombre le tomo el "gusto" a no quitar su vista de encima de él. Estaba empeñado en no verlo pero ni de reojo luego de notarlo. Sin embargo no pudo controlar un movimiento "involuntario" y fue lo primero que hizo:

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**preguntó repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo. Aun así no le contestó, no tenía humor de iniciar una simple conversación-**No contestas, ¿eh?-**volvió a hablar aquel hombre. Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio incómodo. Hasta que ese sujeto habló de nuevo-**Soy Kuchiki Byakuya**-maldijo mentalmente a ese "hablador", al darle su nombre le dio el compromiso social de responderle. Suspiró fastidiado, ese hombre era muy listo a su parecer:

**-Ulquiorra Cifer**- contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Un placer, Ulquiorra**-

Al fin le había contestado aunque tuvo que poner esa pequeña trampa. Bien había oído por ahí que si tu hablabas con alguien y ese alguien no te contestaba, entonces lo mejor era dar tu nombre pues así creabas la obligación moral en el otro de responderte. Y vaya que había funcionado en ese chico de ojos verdes. Antes de que todo volviera al silencio anterior, preguntó:

**-¿Cuál es tu destino, Ulquiorra?-.** Perfecto. Tenía que ser tan pésimo para iniciar una conversación con una pregunta tan fuera de lugar habiendo tantas opciones más:

**-Karakura**-respondió con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Cantó victoria brevemente en su cabeza, su pregunta no había sido tan rara después de todo. Ahora probaría con una más clásica:

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**Ulquiorra giró su cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos:

**-Ya respondí dos de tus preguntas**-ese chico no era nada tonto, ahora le exigía, entre líneas, responder las que él haría:

**-Entiendo**-dio la oportunidad al ojiverde de empezar a expresar sus dudas sin siquiera inmutarse:

**-¿A dónde vas tú?- soltó velozmente, buscando medir su grado de reacción:**

**-También voy a Karakura- contestó al instante pues captó la intención del chico:**

**-Ya veo. ¿Para qué?-**el chico había resultado ser bastante curioso:

**-Mi hermana menor estudia allá. En tres días será su cumpleaños y le prometí que iría-.**

Ulquiorra analizó la respuesta, ya tenía el "perfil" correcto del sujeto. Era rico. Lo pudo definir por sus ropas y porque al parecer, podía viajar cuando quisiera. Toda esa información le serviría por si acaso debía chantajearlo o amenazarlo. Era bien conocido por usar a la gente como meros instrumentos. Para él, todos eran basuras y nunca sentía compasión a la hora de destrozar mentes:

**-Ahora me toca**-su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos**-¿Por qué vas a Karakura?-.**

**-En dos días cumplo 18. Ya es hora de ser independiente, ¿no?-**solo le diría eso pues sentía que no tenía ninguna obligación de explicar con lujo de detalles sus otros motivos:

**-Vivir solo es difícil. Conozco a muchos jóvenes de tu edad que no piensan así. Es bueno que desees cumplir tus metas por tu cuenta-**extrañamente, Ulquiorra se sintió alagado. No era que necesitara la aprobación de un extraño, pero muy dentro de él tenía cierta duda sobre lo que hacía. Ahora sentía que no era tan malo compartir el lugar con otro, aunque solo sería con ese sujeto, Kuchiki Byakuya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viaje a la famosa ciudad del sur constaba de dos días y medio, de los cuales ya solo quedaba medio.

En ese tiempo, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que él y Byakuya eran muy parecidos. Odiaban hablar de más y repetir las cosas; les gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad; nunca tuvieron novia, aunque en Ulquiorra era muy lógico el saber por qué; eran tercos y preferían sacarse los ojos antes que aceptar cualquier error cometido o verse en la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Vaya, les gustaba incluso la misma música. Sin saber el motivo, cada día le atraía ese hombre, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.

Al mediodía pudo divisar la ciudad y respiró profundo, el aire fresco de Karakura siempre lo relajaba, ya podía imaginarse viviendo ahí. No estaba para nada nervioso pues había planeado este pequeño "escape" desde hace bastante tiempo y una de sus medidas de precaución fue conseguir un empleo y un departamento antes de viajar, por lo que no tenia de que preocuparse. Trabajó desde los 12 en diversos campos, obteniendo una amplia experiencia:

**-Estamos por llegar**-la voz de Byakuya lo atrajo, este veía con calma los verdes prados**-Al fin podre bajar de esta cosa-**a pesar de que se escuchaba tranquilo, estar en ese tren le había incomodado:

**-¿Nunca viajaste en tren?-**preguntó levemente molesto. Ese comentario de "niño rico" estuvo de más:

**-Sí, pero no en uno como este**-respondió tranquilo:

**-Este es del tipo regular-**

**-Lo tome porque era el que salía primero. ¿A ti no te molesta viajar así?-**

**-No. Esto es suficiente para mí. No me gusta el lujo. Además, quería ahorrar un poco por si acaso-.**

**-¿Qué harás en cuanto lleguemos? Puedo darte hospedaje mientras buscas otro sitio-**

**-Ya tengo un lugar en donde quedarme y también tengo un trabajo. Busque ambas cosas antes de salir de mi vez, Byakuya notó la brusquedad en sus palabras. Lo había ofendido con su comentario anterior. Aun así, no pudo negar que era bastante listo para su edad:**

**-Muy inteligente de tu parte-** comentó, buscando la manera de remediar su error. Tenía que ser sincero, al principio se preocupó por él cuándo le comentó en una de sus platicas que atraía "cierta "atención incorrecta pero al conocerlo un poco más, supo que sabía cuidarse. Lo malo fue que no aceptó su oferta, quería convivir más con él. Ulquiorra capturó su atención desde que lo vio y aunque no quería admitirlo, esa atención se volvió en un sentimiento especial. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿Realmente existe el amor a primera vista? No estaba seguro y por eso le ofreció su casa, para comprobar su teoría pero ahora ya no tenía caso intentar algo similar con ese chico, pues ya tenía todo planeado para esa nueva vida que empezaría en Karakura. Siguió sacándole plática por el resto del trayecto.

Una vez que llegaron sintió un extraño escalofrío, era hora de despedirse. Lo ayudo a bajar sus maletas y una vez fuera, el ojiverde lo miro:

**-Bien…hasta aquí llegamos-**notó cierto nerviosismo en su voz, uno casi imperceptible:

-**Eso parece-**él, por su parte, estaba decaído. Guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que Ulquiorra le ofreció la mano. Byakuya la tomó con respeto y confianza:

**-Espero que la pases bien con tu hermana. Y por favor, cuídate mucho-** en ese viaje logró aprender que Ulquiorra siempre tenía un gesto de indiferencia en su rostro, ahora no era la excepción. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba intranquilo, era obvio al sentir que el menor estrechaba su mano con cierta desesperación:

**-Lo hare. Tú también cuídate y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme. Aquí todos conocen mi nombre-.**

**-De acuerdo. Supongo que es la ventaja de ser un empresario millonario. Aunque eso no te deja mucha privacidad que digamos-**

**-Algo. El caso es que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea**-soltó su mano para inclinarse y llegar a su oído**-Estoy a tu servicio**-besó su mejilla con cierta picardía, algo que no hacía desde que era niño, luego se separó para ver su reacción. El ojiverde tenía su mano sobre aquella zona. Estaba serio y levemente sonrojado. Le pareció algo tierno que ese pequeño "demonio" se apenara tanto:

**-Gracias. Nos vemos**-hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Byakuya lo vio unos minutos y dio media vuelta para irse justo por el camino contrario al de Ulquiorra.

Luego de unos pasos se detuvo. Por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer algo sin pensar, no estaría nunca dispuesto a alejarse de la única persona que lo conoció realmente a pesar de que convivieron poco tiempo, pero eso era lo que necesitaban, tiempo para amarse como se debe. Si Ulquiorra estaba o no de acuerdo, lo averiguaría ahora mismo. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Al verlo lo tomó del brazo para frenarlo y besó sus labios con total dedicación, abrazándolo posesivamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar hasta que la falta de oxígeno lo obligó a separarse de él. Ambos respiraron con fuerza para tratar de recuperar la calma. Ulquiorra pareció lograrlo antes y preguntó casi de inmediato:

**-Eso… ¿Por qué fue?-**no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verlo más rojo que un tomate, pero sin quitar esa fría expresión de su cara. Todo el conjunto era una mezcla perfecta de belleza:

**-Porque…-**no tenía ninguna excusa**-…quiero que así seamos desde ahora**-quizá decir la verdad sea la mejor opción. Ulquiorra lo miró extrañado y un poco molesto, por lo que decidió inclinarse de nuevo para hablarle al oído como lo hizo instantes atrás. El rubor desapareció de sus mejillas para darle paso a una leve sonrisa. Se separó de nuevo dedicándole una también:

**-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-**preguntó lleno de curiosidad, estaba ansioso de escuchar una respuesta positiva de su parte. Ulquiorra se hizo el desentendido y empezó a mirar a varios lados:

**-Yo… supongo que…-**se detuvo para que ambas miradas se encontraran de nuevo**-…seria grandioso**-no fue la respuesta exacta que deseaba oír pero con eso le bastó y sobró. Se miraron otro rato mas hasta que ambos decidieron volver a su personalidad normal:

**-Vamos entonces-**le habló serio:

**-Claro-**respondió el menor con indiferencia. Así serian de ahora en adelante. No eran románticos, detestaban todo tipo de cursilerías, pero no las necesitaban. Sabían muy bien lo que sentían y eso era lo importante.

El atardecer fue el testigo de esa única muestra de afecto público que se dieron y que solo repetirían en privado. Esos días fueron los mejores en la vida de ambos, impensable pero maravilloso recuerdo que inicio en el tren rumbo a Karakura. En el tren al sur.

**Fin.**


End file.
